


The Lovers

by scarletchidori



Series: Royai Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Royai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: Riza throws her body and soul into everything she does and thinks. She certainly doesn't lack courage, yet when it comes to her heart she can’t do anything
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Royai Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I will be able to write something for every day of the Royai Week! As always this isn't what I wanted to write, but it's fine. I do mentions letters, but they are not the focus of this work, I hope that's fine.
> 
> Royai Week 2020 Day one: Letter
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

Riza thought it was strange. She always thought she was a brave person, without any fear. Well, aside from her fear of losing Roy Mustang. Riza’s heart has always belonged to Roy, initially in a completely platonic way. They were both very young when they met, and she felt so alone that in hindsight it was almost obvious that she would get attached to the first person who showed her kindness. Their life was simple in those days, of course Riza’s father was still and her back was used as a sort of living legacy for his research, but still there were also good memories. When Riza celebrated her first birthday, after her mother’s death, Roy was next to her with a smile only for her and a small gift.

Now that the possibilities are almost endless, Riza can’t find the courage to say the thing she always wanted to confess to him. Before she defends herself with a ‘Nothing good will come out of this, we can’t be together’. The rules were clear and although Riza has always loved Roy, she has done nothing to be able to approach him emotionally. Maes always told her that she should confess her love, because Roy surely returned her love.

Riza throws her body and soul into everything she does and thinks. She certainly doesn't lack courage, yet when it comes to her heart she can’t do anything. A wound on the body heals, leaving a scar (she knows it too well). But the wounds of the heart… well that’s a separate matter that Riza has never faced.

_ “You could write him a letter,” Rebecca proposes. _

_ “A letter?”. _

_ “Sure,” Rebecca says nodding with her head “If you’re afraid of not being able to say anything, write to him.” _

Writing should be easy, Riza thought at the time. But the reality is quite different. She has been sitting on her bed for hours, a sheet of paper resting on her legs and a pen in her hand. What can she write? How can she start this? She has been staring at the empty sheet of paper for hours, the pure white begins to get on her nerves. To Roy her face is an open book, and especially after the Promised Day something has changed between them. Rebecca would tell her to write whatever goes in her head, and maybe she would be right. She breathes deeply before starting to write.

**

She leaves the letter in the book he has been reading recently. After regaining his sight, he’s making sure to read everything he can to help Scar and those who have survived during the war. The books are his, so there is no one else reading that letter, besides she was smart enough not to put her real name, in case someone else would find it. Riza knows that there would be nothing wrong, especially now that all the past rules are only a memory. She signed her letter with her code-name: Elizabeth.

  
  


**

The next day someone knocks on the door, she recognizes that woman. She is the woman who gives Roy the flowers he gives to his sisters.

“For you, my darling,” she says with a kind smile.

“Thank you,” Riza replies slightly confused.

It is a bouquet.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” the woman whispers before leaving her alone, slightly confusing Riza.

The flowers are a gift from Roy, there is no doubt. Among the flowers there is a small sheet of paper.

_ You had me from the first moment I met you. I will always love you. _

Riza smiles while she’s reading, he certainly wrote more than her. She wanted to write him a long letter, expressing everything she ever felt for him, but instead she wrote him just ‘I’m in love with you’. Besides, he knows her heart, just like she knows his.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
